In The Past
by YellowShadess
Summary: Someone from Booth's past comes back. Booth is determined to not let him near Brennan. But why? Set in Season 7. Between 7x06 and 7x07
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my second Bones fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! Set in season 7. -J.A. (I do not own Bones)**

* * *

****Brennan walked into her office. Well waddled is more appropriate. Being 8 months pregnant was taking a toll on her and she needed a break. She was going on Maternity leave next week and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was glad to be leaving work for a few weeks. She couldn't wait to sit at her desk and give her feet a much needed break. She entered her office to find a man sitting on her couch. Who was he? As she entered he turned around and she got a clear look at his face. He looked really familiar. She was the first to speak.

"Hello, Who are you?" She was confused. The only people who visited her outside from the lab were her dad and brother. He smiled and spoke, "Hello Dr. Brennan. " The mysterious man got up. "You know Seeley Booth, correct?" She straightened up and replied, "Yes, we are in a committed relationship and we are expecting a baby next month, now i ask again. Who are you?" He sits back down. "I haven't seen Seeley in years. Do you mind giving him my card and tell him to call me?" He handed her the small card with his phone number on it. As he walked away she spoke, "Who are you?" He turned around and smiled. "Joe, tell him Joe stopped by."

Brennan entered their home. They bought it about 2 months ago. It was perfect. She loved it. She walked in to see Booth asleep on the couch. This past case had really gotten to the both of them. A little boy was found dead in his bed. He was shot in the head. This hit home for the both of them, but mostly Booth. All he thought about was Parker and if he was safe. She sat down next to him and gently shook him awake. He turned around and hugged her. She hugged him back and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She always felt safe in his arms, especially on days like these. They kissed and sat on the couch in each others arms. Brennan spoke up after a few minutes. "Booth, Who is Joe?" Booth looked at her with horror in his eyes. "Where did you hear that name?" Brennan spoke up, "Some man stopped by the lab today and asked me if i knew you. I would imagine he already knew that i know you. He said he hasn't seen you in years and that he missis you. He gave me his card." She pulled the small card out of her pocket and handed it to him. He stared at it for quite some time then ripped it up and got up to throw it out.

Brennan looked confused. Why did he do that? She asked him "Why did you rip it up?" He turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. But not to hard. He looked into her eyes and spoke up, "If that man comes by the lab ever again, you call security and you kick his ass out and tell him to leave you alone. He is a bad man and I don't want him near you or the baby. Do you understand Bones?" She was terrified now. "Yes Booth, I understand!" She was scared. Why was he like this? Who was this mysterious man and why was he a bad man? These questions flooded her mind but she decided to let it be for now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! New chapter up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this story. Check out my page for more stories :) -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 1! Now as promise... Chapter 2. (I do not own Bones) -J.A.**

* * *

A week later, Brennan walked into her office to retrieve the case file. Booth was in Angela's office discussing the case. She was about to walk into her office when she spotted him. Her heart stopped. It was him.

Joe.

She was utterly terrified now. She pulled out her phone and texted Booth, telling him to come to her office immediately. She walked in and greeted the scary man. "Hello." Joe looked up and smiled. "Ah. Dr. Brennan. Hello again." He got up and walked towards her. She backed away. She heard quick foot steps, like someone running. Thank god Booth got her text message. Booth ran into Brennan's office to find her cowering in the corner and the man who had made his life a living hell, stand rather close to her. He ran up to the man and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him away from his Bones. He looked down at Brennan to see if she was okay. "Bones! Did he hurt you?" She smiled up at him, "No, I'm fine." He turned to this horrible man. Basically blocking Brennan from the man who, till this day, makes him sick to his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" The man smiled. "I'm just here to see my son. Hello Seeley."

Booth stood in front of Brennan. Protecting the woman he loves from the man who has hurt him and his little brother all those years ago. "How did you find me?" Joe looked at his son. "I was in DC last week and I saw an article about you and Dr. Brennan. Since I couldn't reach you through the FBI, I found Dr. Brennan, and the rest was easy." Booth was pissed. He really wanted to pull out his gun and shoot him. "I want you to leave and never come back." Joe sighed. "Look Seeley, I've messed up all those years ago. I want to make it up to you and Jared. Please talk to me." Booth would never be able to forgive him. "You had your chance and you blew it. Now leave!" Booth pointed at the door. Joe bowed his head in defeat. "Alright. But when you are ready to talk, call me." Joe tried to hand Booth the card but he wouldn't take it. Joe placed the card on the table and walked out of the office. Booth could breath a little easier knowing that this man was out of the building.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! New Chapter up tomorrow. This was supposed to be 2 seperate chapters but they are both too short to be separate. -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love this story. This is probably the one I love the most out of the 3 I've written. I hope you enjoy it too! Here is Chapter 3! (I do not own Bones)**

* * *

He was finally gone. He turned to Brennan to find her giving him a confusing look.

"Booth, why didn't you tell me that he was your father?" Booth sighed and sat on her couch. Signaling for her to sit down next to him. She knew he was struggling with this. She sat down and put a hand on his back. She wasn't mad that he didn't tell her, she was just confused. "I didn't want you to say i should talk to him." Brennan looked at him. "You shouldn't. What he did to you was unforgivable." Booth looked at her. Did she really just say that? "But, You were the one who told me that forgiveness is a good thing. Without you I wouldn't have the relationship I have with my father. So, the right thing to do is to at least talk. I know you can't forgive him right away. But, talking is a good start." Booth starred at the paper with the number on it. He still had to think about it. Bones was right. Talking is good. They decided to go home and think about it more. It was already 5 so they went to eat.

Back at their house, they ate diner takeout and talked about the baby. They didn't know what they were having and they wanted to find out when he or she was born. Talking to his father was put on the back burner for a little. He wanted to enjoy his beautiful girlfriend and their baby without having to worry about re-creating a relationship with his father.

When they finished dinner, Bones cleaned up while Booth called his little brother. Jared was on his honeymoon with Padme. They got married 3 weeks ago and just went on their honeymoon. The phone rang and a sleepy voice came on the phone.

_"Hello?" _

"Jared, Hey. It's Seeley."

_"Hey big brother! How are you. How's Temprance and the baby?"_

"They are both good. One more month! How are you and Padme?"

_"We are both great! Enjoying our honeymoon before reality strikes back." _Booth smiled at this. He loved talking to his younger brother.

"Good. Listen, I need to tell you something-" Jared cuts off Booth.

_"Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" _

"I'm fine. Umm... Dad came to see me today."

_"What? Dad? How did he find you?"_

"He tracked down me through Bones. He says that he wanted to apologize."

_"Well I hope you told him to go on his merry way and never come back!" _Booth sighed.

"I did. I told him to never come back. But..."

_"But, what Seeley?"_

"I was talking with Bones earlier and I think I'm going to go talk to him."

"_SEELEY! Are you insane! He abused us! He __doesn't deserve to explain and he doesn't deserve your time." _

"I know! But.. I don't know! I'm still thinking about it. I just wanted to tell you."

_"Thanks for telling me. Listen, it's late here. I call you tomorrow."_

"Alright Jared. Goodnight. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

_"Night big brother. Tell Temprance and Baby Booth I said goodnight." _Then, the line went dead.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll post Chapter 4 tomorrow! -J.A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I kinda lost inspiration for this story and I let it be for a while then I went on vacation. But don't worry! I am back! Here is Chapter 4! -J.A.**

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

Booth walked into his office to find his father sitting in one of his chairs. He didn't have time for this. His father was the last thing on his mind, between this new case and Brennan fighting with him about maternity leave he was beat, so when he saw his father, he lost it.

"Get out, now" Booth walked around his room and was behind his desk. "Seeley look, I just want to talk." Booth looked at him with rage in his eyes. "You don't get to talk. You get to leave. Now go!" "Please Seeley, let me explain-" Booth looked at him and he was pissed. "Explain! You can't explain what happened to Jared and I. You will never be able to get me to forgive you for what you have done to me." Booth's phone began to ring. It was Bones. probably something about the case. He let it got to voicemail, and continued. "How can you explain years of abuse and drinking. Plus, Just by explaining it won't help you. I won't forgive you because you explained yourself. so go away." Joe got up and looked at him with anger in his eyes. "With that attitude I might just have to hit you." Booth looked up in shock. "Did you just threaten me? A Federal agent! I can arrest you for that." Booth was in his face now, pissed as ever. His phone rang again. It was Bones. He picked it up.

"What!?"

_"Booth? Oh Booth! My water broke! I'm in labor."_

Booth's face fell. "What! Are you sure!"

_"Are you fucking kidding me! Of course I'm sure! Angela is- AHHHHHH DAMN IT!- Driving me. Hurry please!"_

"Don't worry Bones, I'll Be right there." Booth closed the phone and ran out of the room.

"What happened?" Joe exclaimed. Booth stopped in the door and turned to him. "Like I would tell you!" He ran to his car and turned on his siren and rushed to the hospital. He was going to become a daddy again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I know its a short chapter but the next one will be long. I probably won't update till Friday because I have Practice all day tomorrow. I might update later today, but if I don't it will be Friday. -J.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided to update now since its 2:00 am (EST) and I can't sleep. Here is Chapter 5 of In The Past. -J.A.**

* * *

Booth rushed though the hospital, determined to find Bones as fast as humanly possible. He stopped at the nurses desk and asked for Brennan's room. He ran down the hall and stopped at the door. He saw Bones laying in the bed fighting through a contraction while holding onto Angela's hand. He spoke up.

"Bones! I'm here!" Brennan's eyes lighted up at the sight of him. "Booth! Thank god." Booth went around the bed and took Angela's place. Angela gave him a Smile and left the pair alone to go call Hodgins and the rest of the group. Booth grabbed Bones' hand just in time for another contraction to hit her hard. She cried out in pain. He felt so helpless. He couldn't do anything except sit and watch her go through all this pain. At least al this pain resulted in a beautiful baby in the end.

The contraction subsided and Brennan relaxed. "Booth, why were you mad on the phone. You scared me a little." Booth sighed. He hoped that she wouldn't notice the anger in his voice when he answered. "My father showed up at the FBI. We got... We got into a fight."Brennan was shocked. She didn't think of his father since they last spoke about it 2 weeks ago. "Oh my god are you okay!?" She started to sit up when another contraction hit and she sunk into the bed. These contractions were coming fast. It wasn't long now. "I'm fine Bones. To be honest if you didn't call I would have ended up killing the man." Brennan began to speak when Angela came rushing into the room and looked at the pair. "Booth, you might want to come out here." Booth kissed Brennan's hand and walked out of the room and into the waiting room. He found Hodgins holding back Jared and Joe cowering in the corner. Booth ran in front of Jared and pushed him back.

"JARED! Stop!" Jared calmed down a little at the sight of his older brother. Booth turned to his father. "How did you find me?" Joe straightened up, "I over heard you yelling for Dr. Sweets and I followed you. We need to talk! All three of us." He looked at Jared and He almost killed him if it wasn't for Hodgins holding him back and his older brother in the middle of them. "I don't have time to deal with you at the moment. Right now I am about to become a father again and I would only like to think about that for now." Booth walked away and ran back to Bones. Hodgins let Jared go and Jared walked up to his father. "It would be best if you left." Joe bowed his head and walked out of the hospital. Everyone relaxed and waited for the baby to arrive.

Booth walked back into the room to find Brennan's head bowed. She must have just went through another contraction. He didn't want her to go though that alone, but she had to because of his no good father. He walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand. She didn't notice him until he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him. "Booth, what happened?" "My father came by." Brennan was shocked. "What happened?" "I walked out to find Jared almost killing my father. Hodgins was holding him back. I told him that us talking wasn't on my mind at the moment and I walked away. I am not focused on him. I'm just focused on you and our baby." She smiled and laid her head on her shoulders. "Who was outside?" He was glad they were past that bad topic. "Everyone. Angela, Hodgins with Micheal, Cam and Michelle, Jared and Padme, Parker, Max, Jared with Amy and the girls. Everyone is here for a beautiful baby." He laid a hand on her swollen stomach. She smiled but it quickly faded when a contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. The doctor walked in and checked on Brennan. "Good news. It's time to push." He put on gloves and Brennan sat up with help from Booth. The doctor told her to push and she bore down and pushed with all her might. With encouraging words from Booth she pushed for 20 minutes until a scream filled the room. Their baby was born.

The pair looked up to see their baby being held up by the doctor. "Congratulations! It's a baby girl." The pair had happy tears in their eyes. They kissed and Booth exclaimed "A girl! A baby girl!" The doctor brought over the baby to Brennan and placed the baby in her arms. Booth and Brennan were so happy. They had a healthy 7 pound 8 ounce baby girl in their arms. The doctor left them alone. Booth made sure that Bones was okay and went out to the waiting room to tell the others of the good news.

Booth ran out to the waiting room and bursted through the doors exclaiming that the baby was a girl. Everyone jumped up in happiness and congratulated the proud father. Everyone followed Booth into Brennan's room to see the new mom and the baby.

From a far a man stood behind a wall watching the man he called his son exclaim he had a baby girl. He smiled. "A baby girl." He turned and walked out savoring the moment of finding out he had a grand daughter that he prayed that one day his son will forgive him and he could watch the baby turn into a brilliant young woman.

Everyone piled into Brennan's room and awed at the baby in Brennan's arms. The proud parents smiled and thanked everyone for being here. "So what's her name?" Asked Parker. He already loved his little sister and he only just met her. Booth smiled.

"Her name is Christine Angela Booth."

* * *

**Here is Chapter 5! Thank you for everyone for following and reviewing. I'll post Chapter 6 later this week and I might finish the story by next week. I've been listening to Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira for the past hour. It's safe to say that it's time for bed. Night everyone! -J.A.**


End file.
